Secrets of the trade
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: With Dean having one year to live, Sam Winchester is desperate to find a solution to help his brother and rumour has it: a bounty hunter from Hell can help them.


Title: Secrets of the trade

Spoilers: Season two of SuperNatural and the first six episodes of Reaper.

Fanfic type: Action, Adventure, Drama, Suspense.

Synopsis: A mixed universe, Supernatural and Reaper; based on the first two seasons of Supernatural and the first six episodes of the first season of Reaper.

Prologue 01:

An empty bar with several tables, most of them without clients expect one, with three seats, all of them occupied by the brothers and Ellen, an old friend of the Winchester family, who had also a history, a tragic and sad one with demons when her husband died, trying to kill a demon with the help of John Winchester, the brothers' father.

A bottle of whisky, one glass full and two almost empty: Ellen looked at the two brothers with the urge to slap them, especially the oldest one: perhaps it was a family thing since she wanted to slap their father too but unfortunately their father was dead and her will to beat their father was gone by then.

Both brothers were a wreck after a fight with a demon but there weren't the only ones: indivertibly, they opened the portal to hell and hundreds of demons came through the portal into our world.

Suddenly every demon hunter wasn't enough for the new cases appearing everywhere, around the globe and the casualties began to appear. Dozens of hunters died the following weeks and although many demons were killed, the war was at its beginning. She wanted to blame the brothers for such a reckless move but she figured they were feeling quite bad already and instead of chopping their moods, she knew she had to support them even if she didn't know how to.

After all, rare were the times when people made deals with demons. There were only two types of people who made deals with the devil: the stupid ones who had no idea what they were getting themselves into and desperate ones. Dean had fallen in both categories from Ellen's point of view: not only Dean knew the underworld of demonology and the consequences from those kinds of deals but he was too desperate in finding a way to bring his brother back to life. That how the three of them where, sat at a table at that random pub, somewhere in Topeka, Kansas.

"You really screw things up this time Dean." – Ellen declared with angst in his voice. – "I just wish I know how to help you…"

"That's just me: Dean Winchester, master of screwing things…" – Dean spoke with an ironic smile in his face: he was tired of everyone throwing the guilt at him.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, boy!" – Dean's attitude didn't fall in Ellen's grace, making her angrier.

"By the way, how is Jo?" – The second sarcastic remark Dean told, made Ellen push over the edge and she got up and went to Dean with the intention of slapping him, however Sam Winchester stood in Ellen's front stopping her.

"Please Ellen…" – Sam pleaded to Ellen as he didn't want to draw any attention of other people: Ellen calmed down and she stepped back, giving in to Sam's plead.

Ellen looked at Dean, judgemental. – "You're so blessed to have a brother like Sam."

"Lucky me…" – Dean made another sarcastic remark.

"DEAN!" – This time it was Sam who was angry with him and seeing Sam that way, Dean became silent as he began drinking another beer.

"It's ok, I'm sure we'll find something else." – Sam replied, trying to comfort Ellen.

Sam signalled Dean and Dean got up and Sam hugged Ellen. Dean rolled his eyes. – "Thank you." - Sam declared, sincerely.

Ellen simply smiled, with that kind of smile which everyone knows it's probably too late. Ellen sat again while the Winchester brothers walked to exit.

"Wait!" – Ellen shouted and the brothers turned around.

With a sudden energy, Ellen got up and made a phone call: She signalled them to wait and after a few minutes, she hung the phone and came to them, grabbing Sam's hand and wrote on it. – "Ellen?" – Sam asked, somewhat confused with Ellen's sudden behaviour.

"There is someone who might have an idea how to bail you out of the crap you guys got yourself into." – said Ellen still writing.

"Who?" - Dean asked, more curious than hopeful.

Ellen didn't reply to Dean's question until she finally wrote what she wanted. She looked at Sam. - "Here's the address."

"Seattle?" – Sam asked, looking at the palm of his hand.

Ellen nodded, agreeing. - "Yes, this is where you are going to find him. If there is anybody, anyone who can help, I think it's him: his name is Sam Oliver."

"Sam Oliver…" – Sam spoke, wondering how that Sam Oliver guy could help them but decided to keep his doubts to himself, however his brother Dean, who was sceptical, wanted to put Ellen in check.

"How can this guy help?"

Ellen wasn't sure if she would answer Dean's questions but after a moment of consideration, she decided to reply. – "You need someone who was some inside connections in hell."

Dean became even more unconvinced and doubtful. – "In hell?"

Ellen stared right in front of Dean. – "This Sam Oliver guy…rumour says it, he works for the devil."

To be continued…


End file.
